


The Big Oops

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [11]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Alpha Jason. Omega Dick. Heat cycles and the big Oops. At some point someone is going to have to tell Bruce something... anything... and probably sooner rather than later for obvious reasons.





	

Then:

Dick withered and moaned as he pushed back against Jason's cock. 

"Jason," he moaned as Jason hit just the right spot. The scent of heat permeated the air. They'd been like this for three days now, and Dick's heat was just starting to wind down. 

"You like that Dickie?" Jason growled, and started thrusting faster. Dick couldn't speak, could only give his reassurances in punched out little moans. 

"Faster," he finally painted. Jason snarled and shoved in even faster, he could feel himself welling up, getting ready for release. 

"I'm going to fucking _breed_ you Dickie," he snapped. Dick moaned so loud Jason could feel it all the way in his cock. A few more harried thrusts and Jason was shooting off inside Dick. His release triggered Dick's, and soon Dick was coming all over his stomach. Dick flopped back against the pillows panting, and just laid there. Jason pulled out carefully and noticed that they'd forgotten to use a condom. That was fine though, it happened more often than not in the heat of the moment. That's why Dick was on heavy duty birth control. No matter how often Jason mentioned it during sex (which was often), they could never really have a kid, at least not now. Not when Dick was twenty-two and Jason was twenty. Not when Bruce was breathing down their backs. No, maybe in a few years when they were more independent, and Bruce had less of a say in their daily lives, in Dick's daily life at least.

Jason settled back against the pillows and pulled Dick against him. Dick made a soft sound and cuddled up close, resting his head on Jason's chest. Jason closed his eyes and dreamt of raven haired children. 

\---

Now:

Dick stared down at the little blue stick in his hand in complete and utter disbelief. He looked at the six others that rested on the bathroom counter that all read positive as well. Seven different pregnancy tests and they all told him the same exact thing; he was pregnant. 

Jason was going to kill him. 

Dick set the pregnancy test down and tried not to panic. Jason would be back any minute now with dinner, Dick would tell him then. 

Dick paced back and forth in the bathroom, and looked again at the tests on the counter. All positive. 

How could this have happened? They were so careful, he took his birth control pills every twelve hours on the dot. This shouldn't be happening. Dick swallowed hard and felt tears well in his eyes. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He would not freak out, he _wouldn't_. 

Dick sat staring at the pregnancy tests until he heard the front door open. Then he took one in his hand and hid it behind his back as he made his way to the living room. 

"Welcome home, Jay." Dick said. Jason grinned and pulled Dick into a hug. 

"Hey Dickie," he said, smile in his voice. Dick pulled back and Jason walked off to go put the food on the table. Dick was surprised to see take out containers instead of grocery bags. Most nights, when he could, Jason preferred cooking dinner to ordering it. 

"Take out?" Dick asked, prolonging the moments of peace before he'd have to tell Jason the truth; his fingers trembled. 

"Yeah, it's from that new Mexican place down the street. I wanted to try it. I got you tamale's like you like."

Dick nodded. 

"Thanks Jay, I've got something for you too," he said. Jason turned around, his curiosity piqued. 

"What is it?" He asked. Dick thrust the pregnancy test out in front of him. Jason stared at it a long moment before he took it. 

"Is this?" He asked, trailing off. Dick nodded. 

"Yup, there are six more just like it in the bathroom if you want to check."

Jason shook his head and sat down heavily. 

"Jay?" Dick asked. "Jason, you're scaring me. What do you think?"

When Jason looked up there were tears in his eyes. Dick's breath caught as Jason pulled him in for a heart breaking kiss. He pulled back and peppered kisses all over Dick's face. 

"Dick, I'm sorry, I'm so  _happy_." He laughed into the kisses. 

"You are?" Dick asked, eyes and smile wide. Jason nodded. 

"I've never been so happy in my life." He said. Dick couldn't believe his luck. Jason was happy. Despite all the talk of how they couldn't have kids while they were this young, while Bruce was around so often, here he was happy at this turn of fortune. Speaking of Bruce...

"Oh God," Dick said. "We have to tell Bruce." 

Jason's eyes widened and he stood up off the chair.

"No, no, no we do not," he said desperately. 

"Yes, we do Jay. He's going to be a grandfather, he has to know." 

"Dickie, you're adopted," Jason tried.

"Still," Dick said, finally putting his foot down. "Jason's he's our father, technically, and we can't just leave him in the dark. Not about this. He deserves to know." 

Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I guess you're right."

\---

It took them a month to muster up the courage to tell Bruce. They'd been to see Leslie, but that was it. No one else knew about the pregnancy, because if anyone else knew, then Bruce knew. One morning they woke up and realized it was almost the third month, and that Dick was starting to show. That was the morning they realized they would have to tell Bruce sooner rather than later. He would figure it out for himself if they didn't. Dick was getting morning sickness. They'd managed to keep it from Bruce for now, but eventually Dick would have to stay the night and Bruce would notice. He'd already begun to notice how much more protective Jason was of Dick in the field. He'd always been paranoid and protective, but now he was practically unbearable. Dick wouldn't be able to be in the field for very much longer anyway. His suit was skin tight, so as soon as the bump became big enough to see clearly, Nightwing would be finished until the nine month mark at least. 

The impending nature of their situation was what brought them to the manor door that day. Jason was in a sour mood, as he usually was when he had to go to the manor. Dick wasn't much better. He was tired and fatigued from the morning sickness, and he had to wear one of his old Gotham Knight's sweaters over his t-shirt to keep the bump in check. He rubbed his swirling stomach and tried to calm the life inside. 

"Ugh, your kid is killing me," Dick groaned. Jason glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Calm down Dickiebird, and quit touching your stomach. This whole thing will be pointless if father of the year figures it out on his own." 

Dick grumbled something unintelligible and moved his hand to his side. A moment later the doors swept open to reveal Alfred. 

"Alfred!" Dick smiled and pulled Alfred into a hug. "I've missed you so much." 

"And I you Master Dick, Master Jason."

"It's good to see you Alfred," Jason replied. Alfred welcomed them in and led them through the house to the dining room where four place settings were set up. 

"I'll be right back with Master Bruce and Master Damian," Alfred said, then he turned and left.

"Oh God," Dick choked out. "Damian?"  

Jason gave an almighty groan.

"This is going to  _suck_ ," he decided. 

\---

Dinner was mostly fine. Dick and Jason greeted Bruce and Damian at the door. They all sat down and had Alfred's incredible beef stew. The conversation was amicable, if a bit stilted. Dick only had to stop Jason from leaping across the table at Damian twice, and Bruce didn't have one negative thing to say to Jason the entire time. It all went really well, if you asked Dick. That was, it went really well until dessert. Alfred had made apple pie, Jason's favorite. Dick was fairly certain the only reason it was apple and not blueberry (Dick's favorite), was because Jason hadn't been to the manor in months, and he'd always held a special place in Alfred's heart. Dick let Jason take a few bites of bliss before he cleared his throat and made his announcement. 

"Jason and I have some news," he said. Everybody stopped eating to look up at him. Jason was looking at him with wide eyes, pleading with him to let the peace last just a little longer. Dick knew this was going to be bad, no one even knew he and Jason were together, not really. He knew Bruce had his suspicions, and he knew Tim had a chart tracking the amount of times Dick and Jason snuck off after a mission together to go have sex, but no one knew they were dating. 

"What is it?" Bruce asked, wiping cinnamon from the corner of his lip. Dick took a deep breath before he replied. He glanced once more at Damian. He really didn't want Damian there. Damian was his little brother, he was also blissfully ignorant of the fact that Dick had sex at all, much less that Dick had sex with Jason. 

"I'm pregnant," Dick said quickly, the words stringing together to make one long syllable. He and Jason surveyed the room carefully. Bruce was shock still, he'd dropped his fork and was just staring at Dick. Damian just looked confused.

"What?" He asked. That was when Dick realized he hadn't heard. Dick swallowed his pride and repeated himself.

"I'm pregnant." 

Damian's look was comical. His eyes were the size of saucers, his mouth dropped open, and his fork slid right out of his hand. He looked at Dick for a long moment before he turned to a very wary looking Jason. There was a moment of silence, and then,

"You?" He asked, scandalized and horrified all at once. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yes, demon spawn, me." 

That was the last straw. Damian launched himself across the table at Jason, knocking him and his chair to the ground. 

"How dare you defile Grayson!" He screamed, punching any bit of Jason he could reach. Jason blocked his small fists with his forearms, and shoved Damian off of him. 

"Get the hell off me demon spawn!" He snapped. Damian roared in fury and threw himself at Jason again. 

"Damian!" Dick shouted. He leapt out of his chair and reached for Damian. He wrapped his arms around Damian's stomach, and pulled him kicking and screaming off of Jason.

"Bruce, a little help here!" Dick snapped. Bruce finally stood from his chair. 

"Damian," he said, voice low and furious. Damian finally stopped fighting, but he was still spitting mad.

"Father, Todd has defiled Grayson, this cannot stand! I forbid this, I-" 

"Damian!" Bruce roared. The room became dead silent. 

"Go to your room Damian," Bruce growled. Damian ripped himself from Dick's grip and stomped off with a huff. He shoved his shoulder into Jason's sternum on the way out. Jason glared at him as he left, but didn't respond. Then it was just the three of them. 

"Bruce-" Dick started, but Bruce cut him off.

"Dick, I'd like to speak to Jason alone, please." 

Dick shook his head, "No, I-"

"Dick," Bruce's tone held no room for argument. Dick swallowed hard and nodded. He turned and began to walk out the door. He stopped when he reached Jason, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand lightly. 

"It'll be ok," he whispered. Then he turned and left. He headed into the kitchen and found Alfred there, putting away the cookie jar. 

"Master Damian was quite upset," he said. "He would take no less than four cookies as compensation for emotional trauma." 

Dick sighed, the stress was getting to him. He put one hand on his stomach and rubbed his eyes with the other. 

"I suppose Damian told you what's going on?" 

Alfred nodded. "I understand congratulations are in order," he said with a smile. Dick smiled sadly back.

"Thanks Alfred, I think you're the only one so far who's offered them. Damian lost his mind, Bruce is giving Jason a 'talk', and I didn't get to finish my pie," he pouted. Alfred grabbed the pie plate and cut Dick a fresh slice.

"Thanks," Dick said, and dug in. 

Dick spent the next twenty minutes with Alfred. They talked about everything baby. Alfred had taken care of Bruce when he was a baby, so he knew a thing or two. He asked about names and Dick admitted they didn't have any yet. That they didn't have much of anything yet. Alfred assured him that was how most parents felt, and told him not to worry, that they would be fine. 

When those twenty minutes were up Jason and Bruce walked in from the dining room. Nobody was bleeding or bruised, and they didn't appear to be angry at each other. 

"How'd it go?" Dick asked carefully. Jason walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, then he smiled.

"It was fine," he said. Dick was honestly surprised. Bruce walked up to Dick and pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations," he said. Dick squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you," he said. He was so overwhelmingly relieved, he couldn't imagine going through all of this without Bruce to help them. There were people to tell, and Damian would have to be talked around, but for now, Dick was fine. Dick was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
